Strangers
by Stanchy
Summary: Stranger- a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar with. Strange- unusual or surprising in a way that is unsettling or hard to understand. The new kids at Ouran are both. Strangers that no one has ever heard of and Strange as in weird things started happening ever since they arrived. Will the Host Club be able to find out whats really going on? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Run. To move in a hurried or hectic way. Robin's younger brother's contemplated the idea as they sat near the older girl inside of the court room. There sat the siblings parents right across the room, off at an angle with a lawyer whispering to them both. Reece the older of the twins looked over at his younger brother by 10 minutes and nudged him. Remi's eyes cut-over to Reece and they locked gazes.

Both boy's were 15 years of age, and looked exactly like the other, even down to physical build. Both tall, handsome, with dark chocolate-brown, messy quiff cut hair, and pale colored skin. Dimples when they smiled their Cheshire cat grins, and straight white teeth. The only default was the eyes, Reece with his dark electric blue orbs, and Remi with his bright forest green. The two brothers had a silent conversation asking the other if their Ok. A small hand landed on Reece's shoulder causing him to jerk in surprise. Reece turned his head along with his brother toward his right, were their eyes clashed with the silver-grey of their older sisters.

Robin was quite pretty, with the same chocolate-brown hair-which fell to her lower back in messy beach curls, and the same pale porcelain hued skin. Her eyes were a vivid silver-grey, and she was most of the time expressionless except for a scowl that often times adored her features.  
Reece and Remi seemed to slump back into their seats the longer Robin stared at them.

With a last sigh Reece rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face, while Remi relaxed and stopped worrying away at his bottom lip which looked about ready to bleed. Robin's eyes twinkled with amusement but, no smile appeared on her face. The usual.

Stony faced Robin turned to see where the judges came out and began to take their seats. "May the defendants please rise." Several hours later, filled with bullshitting lies from their parents, faked disbelieving looks when they were slapped with the truth, curses exchanged, along with someone being threatened by a spatula (Don't ask), and finally the constant sound of that stupid gavel hitting against wood, the trial was finally coming to a close. The only thing that was missing was the verdict from the jury. Which didn't take long at all.

"We the jury find the defendants, Maxwell and Gertrude Parker guilty of child neglect, endangerment of children, emotional abuse, drug and alcohol usage, along with solicitation of prostitution, and sentence you to 6 years in prison without chance of parole." The gavel sounded and that was the end of the Parker siblings lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Robin is busy sleeping the day away in her room to notice that her alarm clock was screeching into her ear. The door to her room creaked open and an older gentlemen with greying-dark brown hair and warm coffee-colored eyes walked in with a fond smile. He walked closer to her bed and shut off the alarm, before deciding to rip the covers off of Robin's body.

_**The warmth is gone- **_was the first thing Robin noticed with a groan as she hid her head under her pillow unwilling to get up. She heard her uncle chuckle, and allowed the corner of her lip to curl slightly in a small smile."Time to get up snug-bug, big day ahead."His accent rolled off his tongue leisurely, and his deep calming voice only made her eyes feel heavier.

"No. Go away."She whined into her pillow, voice naturally placid and sarcastic, with just a bit of accent-that barely softens the blow from her usual snark was muffled by the mattress and covers of her bed.

" Alright. Fine you leave me no choice." His foot-steps retreated and Robin allowed herself to sigh in relief as she untucked her head from under her pillow and blindly searched for Jumbo-her stuffed elephant. _**He plays dirty- **_Robin thought darkly as she realized he must have taken the animal when he ripped off the covers. Robin let her head dropped back to her pillow and she twisted around tucking herself into a small ball to get back the warmth which she once felt.

Her uncles foot-steps sounded again from out in the hall. The door creaked signaling his entrance, and his foot-steps started again as he neared where she lay. She heard him shift something in his arms, but didn't open her eyes even though she knew he stood now in front of her. At first only both their gentle breathing could be heard, but then the sound of ice-cold water splashing out of a container, and onto skin and fabric sounded. Robin didn't scream or jump, she just laid perfectly still and after a minute let out a defeated sigh.

Opening her silver-grey eyes and staring at her most likely smug uncles legs she said.

" You win. I'm up."

" Good now start getting ready for school, while I wake up your brothers."

Robin pursed her lips in distaste, she could practically feel the glow from the grin he was giving her. Once he was out Robin dragged herself out of her bed and walked out of her room trudging to the hall closet to get a towel. The door on the far left across from her room was open which meant, her uncle went to wake Remi first. "Get up, Remi or I might just go get the water bucket."

"You wouldn't dare." Robin heard her brother mumble sleepily. "Oh, yes he would!By the way your changing the sheets and making sure my mattress is dry by tonight Dean, or else." Robin shouted out toward her uncle.

A thump sounded from her brother's room along with a breathless and panicked 'I'm up!' followed by a warm laugh from her uncle. Robin let out an amused puff of air through her mouth before she walked back to her room and straight into her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and stripped out of her cold, drenched pajama's before hopping into the shower and turning on the hot water. 20 minutes later, Robin turned the water off and walked out of the shower. Once she was decently dry, she put on her black bathroom robe and began running the towel through her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room were her brother was facing away from her scratching the back of his head. "What's wrong Rem?" Robin asked raising a brow when her green-eyed brother turned to face her. "I'm pretty sure I left my phone in your room yesterday, when we were helping look for your book." Robin looked up at her ceiling and breathed out through her nose thinking. "Did you check out on my balcony?" Robin said pointing toward the large glass doors covered by her white curtains. Remi's face lit up as he walked over toward the doors and unlatched them opening it and walking out.

Robin hummed to herself in with a roll of her eyes, before she stood in front of her full body length mirror. She placed her hand on the edge of the mirror and slid it over towards the side. The mirror door opened to show her closet. Right when she reached to pull out a shirt was when her brother walked back in with a sheepish smile. He held up the white mobile device and chuckled slightly.

"Don't tell Dean it was out there all night or he just might use the bucket on you even though your up." Robin said as she spared her brother a glance before continuing her search through her closet. "Speaking of which, I don't think Reece was all that lucky either." She heard Remi chuckle out along with the click of her balcony latch which indicated that he closed the doors for her. She hummed and looked over at her brother amusement twinkled in her eyes but, no smile twitched onto her lips.

Remi grinned at her all dimples, and teeth before running a hand through his hair and walking toward the door. "Dean said it's pancakes, and scrambled eggs for breakfast today." Was the last thing Remi told her before he walked out closing the door behind him.

Robin just continued to look through her closet, pulling out pants, shoes, and a hat to match. After slipping on her outfit which consisted of form-fitting black jeans, along with a white dress shirt blouse, loosely tucked into her pants, with a large and baggy tan wool knit sweater that fell to her mid-thigh. The first two buttons of the collar on the blouse were unbuttoned and flattened out over her sweater, and she accessorized with a black beanie, and matching black combat boots.

She tossed her beanie to the side briefly, walking back into her bathroom. She grabbed her brush and tugged it through her now dry and messy hair, the curls flattened out as the brush ran across them only to spring back to life soon after. Once she was done brushing her hair and teeth Robin opened up her cabinet and took out some simple makeup, foundation along with massacre and black eye liner. When that was done she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her hat and black messenger bag leisurely making her way downstairs toward the dinning room. The stairs to the second floor were kind of strange, a big hole in the ceiling with a spiral staircase leading up.

Once she reached down stairs the brightness of the white-painted room hit her like someone flashing a strobe light in your face after being contained in darkness for half your life. Robin always felt like that when she walked down blinking away the rays of the sun coming from around room. She blamed her uncle for having the bright idea of painting the whole room white and then making the entire wall behind the stair case glass as it looked out onto the terrace and backyard-which was practically just tree's. Also she blamed her uncle for building his house out in the middle of the woods here in Ouran Hills-basically no man's land. Back when she was living with her parents in London they had a large house just like this one but, their's was built specifically in the city surrounded by everyone and everything. Robin did enjoy this change in scenery even though it was a big leap.

She walked away from the stairs and out of the family room, passed the kitchen were she could hear her uncle buzzing around, and straight toward the dinning room were she saw her two brothers playfully grappling as always. Reece had Remi in a tight headlock rubbing his knuckles into his twins hair spouting out teasing words and full belly laughs as Remi struggled to get free. "Robin!" Both boys bellowed in a joyful tone once they caught sight of her-Remi only being able to see her because he somehow managed to twist his way around in his brothers grip so he was balancing completely side ways on his chair head in his brother's lap and with Reece's arm wrapped around his neck.

"You're going to break something, and I'm not calling the ambulance if it's your bones." Robin said as she walked up to them. She ran a hand through Reece's hair and pecked his cheek, before bending down and kissing Remi on his cheek as well. Both boys beamed at their older sister, before finally letting up with their rough housing and sitting up normally.

Soon after their uncle walked in carrying in one large plate piled with pancakes, and a medium-sized bowl filled with, scrambled eggs. "I also made bacon if some of the non-vegertarian family members would like." Dean said sending a wink over to the twins. Robin rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Remi, saving the seat next to her and across from Reece for her uncle, who disappeared into the kitchen to bring out the plate with bacon. Not even a minute later Dean walked back out, holding the plate with bacon and a bottle of maple syrup.

"Snug-bug, could you please go into the kitchen and bring out the coffee's I made while I set this stuff down?" Robin stood not even answering her uncle as she walked into the kitchen to do as he asked.

Somehow managing to balance all two cups of coffee, along with one tea and one hot chocolate, on a platter that was set out on the counter top Robin carried it out and placed it on the table before grabbing her coffee and sitting down in her chair. "You are evil by the way." Robin said shooting her uncle a glare, with Reece nodding in agreement to her words-eyes wide and mouth full of pancakes. Dean chuckled, and shook his head. "Anyways, while we're here how about I ask some simple questions to check if you guys still have it in you for school."

"We haven't been in school for 3 weeks Dean, not 3 years." Robin said her voice as always dripping in obvious sarcasum. "Yes but, last time you were in school it was back in London this is Japan. Now AS I was saying-"Dean started sending Robin a look-while in return she shrugged.-"I'll just ask some silly questions to see if you guys are good." Reece and Remi looked over at each other and grinned widely, while Robin rolled her eyes amused beyond belief. "Ok so you all know who Abraham Lincoln was right?"

"Yeah, the 16th president of the United States." Reece said as he took a bite out of some bacon.

Dean smiled at them. "Exactly, now based on what you know about him in history books, what do you think Abraham Lincoln would be doing if he were alive today?" The twin's shared a look with each other, the thoughtful expression matching the other as if looking in a mirror.

"Writing his memoirs of the Civil War, advising the current President of the U.S, and desperately clawing at the inside of his coffin." Robin said as she reached across the table for the maple syrup. She looked up from drowning her pancakes, to stare back at her uncle, and brothers who were watching her."What?"

Dean smiled fondly and let out a puff of air through his nose while the twin's snickered.

The rest of breakfast ended quickly, and soon they were all out of the house, the 3 Parker siblings piling into Robin's bright blue Aston Martin Vanquish, while Dean opened the door to his dark grey Camaro."Have a good first day, don't cause trouble."He yelled as he watched Robin pull out of the rock littered drive. Her window was, open so he knew she heard him when she stuck her head back out and shouted."No promises!"


	3. Chapter 3

Reece fiddled with the tie the was wrapped loosely around his neck. He was currently stuffing things into his locker while, also trying to figure out his schedule, and apparently he wasn't a multitasker because halfway through blindly shoving in an empty binder, the binder slipped from his hand and tumbled to the ground along with several other notebooks. Reece dodged the books but, tripped over his messenger bag which he had placed near his legs on the ground.

He was expecting to face, the floor or even bang against the lockers but, No he just so happened to have to ram into a body.

The body of a supposed tennis player, who was holding a coffee that was now splattered across his shirt. Reece blinked in surprise eyebrows rasing up high , as his mouth got ready to form an apology. BAM. _**Huh, looks like my back gets to greet the lockers today after all**_- Reece thought as he flinched when he was roughly grabbed by the collar of his white dress shirt and shoved up against the metal.

" You're gonna pay for that." The blonde tennis player growled his face way to close to Reece's for comfort. "For what-the shirt or the coffee?" He was pulled forward and shoved against the lockers once again, which wiped the grin that was growing right off his face. "Come on mate, this is my favorite shirt." Reece groaned as he glanced down at the wrinkled dress shirt.

His tormentor seemed to get confused stepping back just enough to take in what the boy was wearing. Which just so happened to be, black Doc Martens, matching black skinny jeans, with his white dress shirt untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the collar which had been at a cross between haphazardly patted down or just plain popped up, had the first two buttons undone and the black tie he had on was literally just around his neck instead of being tucked under the collar. The confusion soon turned to just plain anger once again as a crowd began to form.

" I don't care about what you're wearing when, my uniform just so happens to be the one covered in coffee." Reece let an amused smirk curve onto his lips.

" Oh, and who's fault is that?" Once again he was shoved back into the lockers, as the blond jock seemed to lose his paitents. Not that he had any to begin with but, still. "Your's you tea drinking, smart mouth!" The other boy yelled.

Reece's face twisted to one of an offended person. "Just because I'm British doesn't mean I drink tea Jock Strap. And I defiantly don't have a smart mouth if I did I would have most likely shut up by now. So why don't you calm down enough to stop being prejudice, and talk it out like a big boy." **_His face is red-probably not a smart move on my part._** Reece thought with a wince.

He was pushed harder up against the locker this time a grunt leaving his parted lips.  
" What did you call me, shrimp?" The blond questioned '**intimidating**' as his brown eyes bored heatedly into Reece's blue. " Are you hard at hearing or something? I called you Jock Strap."

Another pull back and shove. Even with the groan that came from his lips Reece still managed to let a grin slip on his face. Which was probably another stupid move on his part because _a) He most likely made the tennis player even more upset. b) People must think he's demented because hello who smiles when their one more smart catch phrase away from being punched in the face._ Reece does that's who. **_I have to stop using Robin as my role model, turns out doesn't work to well no matter how hilarious it is to watch._**- Reece thought.

" Are you laughing at me?" The jock asked his face now going from red to crimson. " No not laughing I'm just dying inside." Reece said resisting the urge to let his laughter bubble out from the depths of his chest. Another shove. _**Well that did it- laughter** gone._ Reece thought as he winced because his back was starting to hurt from all that pushing.

The jock was actually around his height maybe, an inch shorter. He was obviously more muscular, while Reece was strong and well-built but, his and his brothers muscles were wry, and lean like those of a track star or football running back. Reece could take the blond if he wanted to, but unlike Jock Strap here in front of him, his temper was not easily roused. Another quality that he and his twin gained from their sister, and from years of living with the parents that he grew up with.

" Get ready punk because I'm gonna mop the floor with your face." Reece winced once again as he was pushed harder up against the locker. "All I'm saying is you'll be sorry." Reece said. The jock glared at him, his eyes ablaze with anger. "Oh yeah?And why's that?"

Reece grinned breathlessly and said. "Well, you won't be able to get into the corners very well." A giggle escaped the blue-eyed boys lips, but, then he saw the blonde jock pull his arm back. Reece closed his eyes, face turning into a grimace to prepare for the blow. "Leave him alone, Kanzaki-sama." Reece peeked open his left eye to see three, upper classmen standing next to him and his tormentor. One of them, had short cut, messy black hair, with tan skin and big brown eyes.

Another was tall with curly blond hair, and light ice blue eyes. And the last boy, had light brown hair, with hazel eyes, and a strong jaw line.

" This isn't any of your business Kei so scram." Kanzaki growled as he turned back to face Reece arm still pulled back. A hand landed on Kanzaki's wrist, and the blond jocks jaw clenched as he turned to face, the boy with hazel eyes. "Kei-san said to let him go." Reece made a sound in the back of his throat, almost like a laugh. "Actually he said to '_Leave him alone_' but, pretty much the same thing."

The boy with the hazel eyes shot him a dis-believing look but, Reece could see the corner of his lip twitch in slight amusement. " Don't you see he's just asking for a punch in the face." Kanzaki growled as he averted his gaze back to Reece.

" Actually-" Reece started again another smart ass comment right on the tip of his tongue when he was interupted. "I think it's be better if you shut up by now." One of the other boys from next to him said. If Reece is correct it's the boy with the curly hair, so that means that Kei is the boy with the big brown eyes. Reece compiled making a face as he shrugged his shoulders hands raised slightly in surrender.

" Look it happened it's over leave the guy alone Kanzaki." Kei said as he watched the scene before him intently. Kanzaki's eyes hardened as he stared at the hazel eyed boys grip on his wrist.

" Let go of me Nubo." Kanzaki growled out as he shook the hazel eyed boy off of him. When Nubo let go, Kanzaki released Reece who stared at him for a moment before smirking, as he blindly reached to straighten out his tie and shirt. Kanzaki's face turned red with anger once again and he lunged at the boy. Only to be grabbed by his arm and thrown into the lockers.

Kanzaki banged into the metal loudly, the momentum making him fall down onto his back. He writhed around for a moment, before his vision came to, and he saw 4 boys staring down at him. The blue eyed boy who, he had lunged at grinned at him unapologetically and giggled. " My bad mate guess I'm stronger than I thought I was." Kanzaki only groaned in reply, and closed his eyes. His friends who were in the crowd surrounding them rushed toward his side, and helped him off to most likely the nurses office.

Reece watched them go a somber expression adorning his face as he fiddled with his tie. He heard one of the boys who had helped, speak up from behind him. " Nothing to see here people." Whisphers soon followed as everyone began to disperse, but, Reece's gaze was still on the retreating figure, of Kanzaki and his goones. " Word of advice dude, next time don't egg him on.I mean it sure was hilarious but, just don't."

The sound of Kei's voice snapped Reece out his thoughts and he turned towards the three upperclassmen with a grin. " It's bad habit I have to kick."

" What the giggling when your about to get punched, or the way you deflect hostility with snappy one liners?" The boy with curly-haired asked as he crossed his arms, and gave Reece an amused look. "Both, actually." Reece said his grin never leaving his face. "I get it from my sister, but the only difference is that she deflects _**everything**_ with snappy one liners, while I deflect **_hostility_** with snappy one liners." Kei laughed and shook his head at the boy. "Your new aren't you?"

"It's the apparent '_**accent**_' isn't it?" Reece asked raising a brow his crazy grin dying down a bit, to just a warm smile. "No." Nubo said jokingly waving his hand at the boy as if to dismiss that idea. Reece grinned at them again as he laughed quietly. "I'm Kei Asahina, by the way." The boy with tan skin and big brown puppy dog eyes said reaching a hand out toward Reece.

Reece took it and gripped firmly shaking his hand with a mischievous smile. "And this is Jiro Suzuki"- Kei said pointing to the curly blonde with icy blue eyes. "And Nubo Hasegawa." He said pointing to the short brown-haired, hazel eyed boy.

He shook hands with all the boys, and rose an amused brow for no reason in particular. "Parker. Reece Parker, it's a pleasure."  
" Were are you from exactly?" Jiro questioned him. Reece chuckled but, grinned nontheless. "London."Looks of understanding seemed to cross the faces of the three boys in front of him. "Ah, for a Foreigner your Japanese is pretty fluent except for the accent slip, no offence it was kind of obvious."

" None taken." Reece brushed the boy of with a flick of his wrist. "I had the feeling that my accent was a dead give away when that Kanzaki fella called me a supposed Tea Drinking Smart Mouth.I find that highly offensive by the way, the British don't just sit around drinking tea all day. A good example would be my father, he sat around drinking alcohol all day and not tea."

Three pairs of taken aback eyes stared at Reece, who just blinked at them in return. Reece shrugged and brushed there some what mentally scared faces away as he turned on his heel. "Thanks, for before, by the way." He said as he walked to his locker and began to tidy up the mess that he had made earlier before being shoved into the metal in front of him.

" No problem, Kanzaki can be a bit of a douchebag." Kei replied as he walked up and began helping the boy. "But, I'm pretty sure you gave him a run for his money just now." Reece closed his locker with a slam and clicked the lock in place before flashing a large grin at his companion. "Thanks." The blue eyed twin chirped happily as he picked up his school satchel. " What class are you in?" Reece asked them as he fixed his bag and made sure he had everything.

" Jiro and I are in class 3-A, Nubo is in class 2-A. What about you?" Kei asked. Reece smiled at them, and chuckled. " Looks like your all my sempai's, huh?Class 1-A with my twin brother Remi."

" You're a twin?" Nubo asked surprised his brows raising up high. " Yeah." Reece chirped never loosing his happy tone. His current companions could feel the large comical sweat mark that dropped down their necks as they continued to interact with the energetic boy. " We already have a set of twins in the school, who are also ironically in class 1-A. Their the Hitachiin twins." Reece nodded his head in thought, his smile momentarily turning into a thin straight line as he pursed his lips, but that soon faded as a large grin appeared on his face _**again**_.

" Sounds fun."

" So how old are you?" Kei asked as they all began to walk down the hall. " Hmm, oh I just turned 15 last month." Reece mumbled as he looked down at his schedule. " No, way man you look at least 17, I thought you might have been a year behind or something." Jiro said his eyes widening as he took in the tall stature of the 1st year in front of him.

Reece released a loud laugh and shook his head. " Nah, a year ahead, though me and my brother should be 3rd years in junior high right now. Back in London though I should be a freshmen, which here is a 1st year." Kei nodded his head lips pursed in understanding.

" We just had the lead singer from our band transfer to a school in America around 3 months ago, last time I talked with him he said the culture is a bit weird." Nubo said while Jiro and Kei nodded in agreement.

Reece laughed again but, this time it sounded more along the lines of a broken giggle. " You guys are in band?" The blue eyed Londoner asked his interest peaked. " Yeah, but now we're still looking for a new lead singer you know." Jiro said as he grabbed Reece's schedule from his hands. " By the way were heading the wrong way, your class is down that hallway not this one."

Reece stole the white crumpled piece of paper back with a pout. "I hope Remi finds his way."

" Your brother, right?" Nubo asked. Reece nodded his head the pout melting off his face and being replaced by a large grin. "I play instruments in my free time, sometimes I even write my own songs." Reece said absent-mindedly as he turned down the right hallways this time, his seniors still following making sure he wouldn't get lost or in another fight. The three older boys shared a look smiles forming on their faces.

" Can you sing?" Kei asked. Reece hummed to himself taking a glance at his schedule and the passing doors before flashing his grin at the boys beside him. " My sister and brother say I can. Usually I take that as a good sign."

" Hey, maybe you could help us with something." Nubo said an excited gleam in his eyes. Reece directed his large grin to them and nodded his head happily. " It's the least I can do, I mean you did save me from getting punched in the face." All the boys chuckled as they momentarily stopped walking. " Well what is it you guys need help with?"

" You see today during sixth period the student body, is being led outside to the court-yard for the schools musical program to perform for the principle and well everyone else. We really weren't all that nervous, I mean Kei was just planning on doing the lead vocals but, you see he's more used to doing back-up and he's also our base player." Reece nodded his head eyebrows scrunched together. " And you said that you write, play, and can sing-"

" Technically I said my siblings told me I could sing." Reece interrupted a sly grin crawling on his face when Jiro shot him an annoyed look for interrupting him." I thought you only deflect hostility with snappy comments." Reece shrugged his shoulder an amused twinkle shining through his bright blue eyes. " What Jiro is trying to say is, could you please sing with us today?" Kei asked rolling his eyes. Reece seemed skeptical as he fidgeted under their gazes. " I don't know guys, I feel more comfortable singing in English you know-"

" That won't be a problem, you said you write, yeah?" Kei interrupted his eyes pleading. " Well, yeah I write-"

" Where do you keep it all?" The tanned skin boy interrupted again his face spilling into a grin. Reece narrowed his eyes as he blindly reached for his bag and pulled out a tiny dark blue book. " In here?" He stated but, it came out more of a question. Jiro and Nubo laughed, as Kei just smiled at the tall boy. " Tell us which songs, you want to perform and we'll learn them by 6th period." Kei said his voice taking on a confident tone.

Reece stared at him skeptically, but opened up his book and looked through it slowly. " How are we all going to practise together though?I mean you just recruited me today mate."

Kei seemed to whip out a bright pink slip of paper and pen from seemingly nowhere and quickly wrote something down on it before trusting it at Reece. " Give this to your teacher and come at the end of your 4th period to music room 2, we're we'll be rehreasing." Reece nodded his head as he gently grabbed the paper.

" Don't worry though, just because your joining our band does not mean you have to necessarily join the performing arts club." Nubo reassured the boy hopefully answering one of the many skeptical questions that were probably floating through his brain. Reece nodded slowly until he remembered something important. " Oh, shit um, one of you guys are in class 2-A right?" Nubo nodded as Jiro and Kei pointed at him.

" Could you mention this whole band thing to my sister, she's going to be in your class her names Robin. You'll know her when you see her."

" Sure no problem dude." Reece nodded his head and asked one more thing. " And um how many songs?" Jiro held up three fingers with an eye roll as his two other friends looked at him expectantly. " Alright. But, are sure you'll be able to learn them by the time 6th period comes around?"

" Positive." Kei reassured the boy, with a smile taking the small book out of the dark blue-eyed boys hand, before his attention was redirected somewhere behind Reece. Reece was going to question his companion about what he was staring at when he was suddenly attacked from behind and thrown into a headlock. " This is pay back from earlier Big Brother." Remi said laughing as he rubbed his knuckle on Reece's head while keeping the boy in place.

Reece began to protest while simultaneously laughing before he somehow managed to pinch his brother in his side making the younger of the two jump away with a squeak.

Reece took a deep breath as he grinned back at his brother who was also smiling widely at him. " Remi these guys, are my savior's and new band mates. My savior's/new band mates meet my baby brother."

" Your only ten minutes older!" Remi snapped playfully seemingly unfazed by the news his brother just told him. " Wait, wait are you not surprised that your brother just joined a band with boys he barely knows?" Nubo questioned beyond confused.

Remi pursed his lips though and shook his head from side to side ." Naw, we always knew how to make friends quite quickly. And Reece is a bit more excentric then me, this morning he thought he saw Jesus in his breakfast." The green eyed twin said with a grin.

At that moment, the three older boys noticed several things about these twins. They looked exactly the same except for their eyes, Remi's voice was at least one octave lower than Reece's and gave a sort of rumbling gravely sound two it ( What was even weirder about that is Remi was the younger brother ) , also that Reece and Remi both gave off an overly energetic and happy-go-lucky vibe though Remi's was a bit more relaxed.

The three older boys felt the cold exasperated sweat drip down their necks once more. " But, I do have another question. More along the lines of comfort. " Remi said as he slung his arm over his brothers shoulders. Kei nodded toward him while Remi and Reece shared a look. " Are you guys Ok, playing with a ' **_foreign commoner _**'?"

" Commoner really?" Reece asked as he gave his brother a look. " I know I heard like several people call me a commoner just on my way here."

" Such unoriginal insults." The twins said together. The three older schoolmates once again stared at them sweat dripping down their necks. In the mean time, though they also took in the time to get a look at the boy's outfit.

They already had gotten a good look at what Reece was wearing and noted he was pretty well dressed for a delinquent looking style while his younger brother went for something a bit more hipsterish. He was wearing, maroon colored skinny jeans, with black dress shoes, a black button down with the first two buttons undone-tucked into his pants, a grey and black striped cardigan, and a loose grey bow tie around just his neck, not tucked under the collar of his shirt.

" Well it's not the uniform but, at least you get to express your colors." Kei said nodding his head in approval, they were well dressed in his opinion. The twins just grinned at them, before Remi nudged Reece and said. " It's probably best we get to class now, I think we might be a little late." The green eyed twin reminded his brother. Reece's lips formed an 'O' shape when he finally remembered the destination he was supposed to be searching for.

" I knew I was forgetting something." The boys all laughed as they made their way down the hall. " So, Remi you sing or anything music wise." Nubo asked as he and his friends continued to lead the two twins to their classroom.

" Actually I lean more into the sports and electronics section of the family, not the Arts." Jiro hummed in appretiation. " Sounds fun."


	4. Chapter 4

"We have two new students with us today, please welcome the Parker siblings."The teacher at the front of the room said gesturing toward the door. In walked two tall, non-uniformed foreign looking brothers. Twins to be exact. Earlier their sempai's had shown them their class Kei walked in and informed the teacher about them being new, as well as that one of them has an excuse slip to be let out after 4th period so he could practice for the show. Reece and Remi walked-more like Reece bounced in while Remi strolled calmly after him- into the classroom and stood in front of the class."Introduce your selves boys, don't be shy."The teacher said with a smile.

"Oh, believe us we're no where near shy."Remi said as he tossed an arm around his brothers shoulder while Reece wrapped his around Remi's waist. Some girls in the back giggle in a flirtatious fashion, at the smiles the twins flashed at their instructor, causing two other twins toward the back of the class to share a curious look."My name is Remi."The green eyed twin started.

"And my name is Reece, and were the Parkers."Reece continued sharing a look with his brother."We just moved here 3 weeks ago from London."

"We both just turned 15 a month ago, and originally we were supposed to be 3rd years in junior high."

"But, because back in London the grade we were in was called freshmen, or 9th grade which is a way of saying we were just starting highschool, the school board let us skip and go straight to being 1st years."

"We are obviously twins, but we also have an older sister named Robin who's a second year."

"And that basically it."They finished simultaneously giving everyone their signature grins."That's interesting, do we have any questions for our new students?"As soon as the question was asked almost half of the female population raised their teacher felt sweat drip down the back of his neck but, still pointed at the girl in the back with her ginger hair in pigtails."Ayaka-san."

"You guys are identical twins right?"The boys nodded their heads together in agreement."So why do you have different colored eyes?"Remi smiled at the girl, while Reece smirked in amusement. The ginger haired girl Ayaka blushed but, still eagerly awaited their answers."Thier was a slight genetic's mix up when we were born causing us to look the same but, have different eye colors."Remi said.

"Sakamotoo-san."The teacher said pointing to a girl with short black hair that framed her face."Do you guys have girlfriends?"She asked batting her eyelashes. That particular question seemed to cause an up roar in the room between all the women, and their teacher had to reprimand them all to quiet down several times."Now Sakamotoo-san those are personal questions we don't ask things like that so bluntly in front of the class. Please Apologize."

"Right s-sorry." The girl stuttered out a blush forming on her cheeks. Remi shook his head a grin on his face while Reece let out broken giggles."No need, we weren't offended right Rem?"Reece ask affectionately as he looked over at his brothers smiling face."Right no offense taken , and no we are both single."

The girls in the room giggled excitedly, as they waited for the teacher to assign the two new twins some seats."Alright enough questions for now , Reece you can go sit in the seat behind Haurhi, and Remi you can sit in the empty chair to the left of your brother. Haruhi please raise your hand."A male student, with big innocent brown eyes, brunette hair, and pale skin raised his hand from the back of the and Remi smiled at the room. Remi and Reece smiled at the boy and began to make their way over."Oh, wait Sensei here."Reece said turning around and almost knocking over his brother who just managed to catch himself on a fellow classmates desk, as he ran toward the older man and handed him the bright pink paper Kei had given him."Aha, so you're the one who will be participating in the performances , take your seat and lets continue our lesson."Reece smiled and began to make his way to his desk, passing by an irritated Remi who shot him a withering glare for almost knocking him over.

** Sorry**. Reece mouthed to the younger boy who just shook his head and rolled his eyes before facing the front. Reece grinned largely at his brothers turned face before looking toward the board himself, and listening to what the teacher had to say.

* * *

Robin stared blankly down at the piece of paper in her hand before sighing loudly and knocking on the classroom. She slipped in soon afterwards and approached the teachers desk."My names, Robin I'm the new student."Her sensei gave her a warm smile, which soon turned into an awkward one when Robin only continued to stare at him with a blank face, adorned by a gentle scowl."Right, Ms. Parker , yes?"Robin nodded her head and moved back slightly as the teacher stood up to introduce her to the awaiting students.

"Everyone we have a new student joining our class today, please welcome her. Robin why don't you go ahead and tell the class a little about yourself."Robin nodded and turned to face the class with her stoic expression."My first name is Robin, last name Parker.I moved here from London.I have two brothers, twins who are first years. And I'm 16."Her short introduction left the class gaping at her, especially a certain new band-mate of Reece's. _**This is their sister?**_Nubo felt sweat drip down the back of his neck, she was so different from those two rays of sunshine he had met earlier. Robin's ora was cold, uncaring-like she didn't want to be here and closed off-kind of intimidating as , she was beautiful though, model beautiful Nubo was surprised she wasn't recruited as one, though she seemed oblivious to the jealous/lusting glances she was recieving. Or maybe she was just plainly ignoring them. Nubo couldn't tell, she was quite unreadable.

"R-right, you can sit right near Nubo."When Robin didn't make a move the teacher turned to her his eyebrow raised in annoyance."Is something wrong?"Robin raised her own perfectly angled brow in retaliation."You mean besides the fact that I don't know who this Nubo is?"Some of the students around the room snickered quietly at the bewildered expression their teacher. His face though soon turned slightly peeved."Nubo-san can you please raise your hand."The older male grit out through clenched teeth. Nubo raised his hand albeit reluctantly. When Robin made eye contact with him, Nubo tried for a smile only getting a un-affected blink in return."Do you know who Nubo-san is now?"

Robin simply glanced at the teacher before brushing past him and toward her seat."Temper, temper."Robin repremanded once she made it to her seat sending her teacher another glance before sitting down. The teachers face turned red, and if Robin looked close enough she could have sworn steam was coming out of his ears but, the teacher didn't do anything just returned to his desk. Nubo braced himself, he was going to have to talk to the girl sometime besides, Reece trusted him with informing her about the band thing. About 20 minutes later when Nubo was finally ready to introduce himself, a voice from behind interrupted him.

"Why, hello there Ma Cherie, what a beautiful princess is sitting here before me, such lovely vivid eyes you have."Robin didn't even get a good look at the obviously males face before a red rose was shoved into her field of vision. She was annoyed beyond belief, her brow twitched as she stared at the red rose that was assaulting her personal space. Nubo was pretty sure by the temperature drop near him that Robin was attempting to disintegrate the flower with her eyes but, was relieved of that when Robin (**_surprisingly_**) took the flower in a gentle manor. She examined the flower in her hand with the usual blank face before her eyes drifted up and made contact with violet orbs which belonged to her blonde assaulter."I prefer, Chrysanthemum's, roses are disgustingly cliché in my opinion."Robin said before turning around and placing the flower on her desk.

When Robin turned back to face the male, she was surprised to see he was not in his seat, she raised a brow and drifted her eyes to the male with glasses who was sitting next to the rose boy. His friend seemed amused and motioned behind her to a corner of the room, when Robin turned to look she saw the missing blonde sitting there sulking. **_Are those mushrooms? _**Robin thought tilting her head but, other than that her expression never seemed the same. Nubo who was by now unaffected by Tamaki's weird behavior, only chuckled before gently tapping Robin on her shoulder. Beautiful silver eyes made contact with his hazel and Nubo internally froze for a minute, before relaxing and giving her a smile.

"Hey, your Reece's sister, right?"Robin nodded her head her new desk mate catching her attention for now."I'm Nubo Hasegawa, I met your brother earlier on today when he had gotten into some trouble with one of the Seniors. He just wanted me to tell you that he's fine now and going to be performing with my band mates and I today during the annual Performing Arts club show case during 6th period. Is that Ok with you?"

Nubo said as he stuck out his hand for the girl to shake. Robin stared him in the eyes before looking down at his hand, she reached up to shake his appendage only to be interrupted by a excentric blonde that was not even a second ago sulking in a corner of the room growing mushrooms."That is not how you should greet a lady Nubo-san!A lovely lady like this princess here should be greeted with a compliment and gentle kiss to her hand. Here allow me."The blonde boy said in an over dramatic display of chivalry as he reached for Robin's hand and laid a gentle kiss upon her smooth porcelain skin."My name is Tamaki Souh princess. I was just wondering has anyone told you how angelic your looks are Ma Chérie?"Robin stared him in the eye for a moment before turning to face Nubo her hand still being held by the overly excentric violet eyed boy."What kind of trouble."

Out of the corner of her eye Robin noticed the boy shun himself and retreat to his corner once again."Just some Senior over reacted to something your brother did but , in the future maybe Reece shouldn't egg on an angry tennis player who has coffee spilled all over his unifrom."The silver eyed girl examined the boy before her as she hummed in agreement."So, uh are you alright with Reece joining our band?"Nubo asked his voice cracking. Robin didn't seem to notice let alone care as she looked up at the ceiling for a second in thought before looking her desk mate in the eye."It's fine."

Nubo sighed in relief and felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulder's. Robin didn't smile at him but, Nubo saw the amusement shining in the debts of her silver eyes and he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, by the way."

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Reece fidgeted with his fingers as if he wanted to do something with his hands. He breathed heavily for a moment or two, before rummaging through his bag for his drawing pad. Once he pulled it out, he whipped out a pencil and began to sketch something frantically. His dark blue eyes, seemed to glow for a second as he continued to sharply manuever his hand around the paper before him. After a moment his pencil strokes became softer, and more refined as he began to relax, he looked up and then down at his picture writing in the corner a date and time.

The pencil suddenly fell from his hand and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He glanced over at his twin and then at the teacher seeing the older gentlemen was turned toward the board Reece leaned over and roughly shoved at Remi's shoulder. Remi barely moved an inch but, still turned to face his brother with a curious/irritated glare. " me what you see." Reece whispered as he shakily a passed his sketch pad over to Remi. The green-eyed twin stiffened in his chair but, still eagerly took the drawing, his eyes roamed over the picture that Reece had drawn and Remi could feel his chest constricting as if an Anaconda wrapped around him.

It was a drawing of a boy in the school uniform standing at the very edge of Ouran Academy's roof. He was staring down, long floppy dark hair that fell a bit below his chin being blown around some strands framing his strong features, his eyes were large and lightly shaded but, blank without emotion. Kind of like Robin's except, this boys eyes gave you a disturbing yet determined chill. There were people in the back round, other males. You couldn't see their eyes, only their mouth's. They were smiling, no- snickering ; they were snickering, one boy leaned against another and was pointing at the young man at the edge of the roof. The sky above them, was dark and angrily shaded like a storm was brewing, there was no sun anywhere in the sky, but the boy at the edge of the roof had a shadow. A shadow that shouldn't have been there because the sun was not out to cast it but, the most creepy part of the whole drawing was that the shadow is shaped as a smoky dark figure, with large wings spread out on either side of him. Death.

Remi turned to face Reece and they stared at each other for several seconds before Remi whispered. "When?" Reece pointed to the corner of the picture. "Friday, the 13th 2:30 pm." Remi pursed his lips and brought his hand up to his mouth. "Damn it." He growled lowly the hand against his mouth muffling his words. Reece quickly grabbed back the sketch pad and closed it shoving it back into his bag along with the pencil he had used.

If only they had noticed another pair of identical boys watching them curiously from behind. "Did you see that Kaoru?" The twin named Hikaru asked his brother. "Yes, in fact I did Hikaru." The other boy said still staring at the two newer twins in the classroom. "If only we still sat near Haruhi we could ask her if she heard them say anything." Hikaru said with a scowl on his face as he to turned to stare at the twins. Kaoru nodded in agreement to his brothers words absent-mindedly. "We can always ask her after class." Hikaru hummed in distaste but, let the matter drop.

"Weird things have started to go down ever since those twins and their sister arrived 2 months ago." Hikaru mumbled his eyes narrowing." And besides who starts school in the middle of the year. They started on the third term and now third term is almost over."

"I agree Hikaru that it's a bit weird but, in all honesty we can't jump to any conclusions. Just because Reece and Remi are a bit strange doesn't necessarily mean that their sister is. Think about it, have we ever really talked to her?" Kaoru asked his brother skeptically.

Hikaru opened his mouth ready to reply when he realized that the retort he was to use is invalid. He and Kaoru have not really talked to the girl, let alone ever seen her around before. The only people who he and his brother knew that could vouch for her existence were the twins who they haven't really ever talked to either, and then Tamaki plus Kyouya. That's when Hikaru remembered something his seniors once had said about the girl. " Yes but, remember when Tamaki said that the new girl in his class rarely ever shows emotion. Like her eyes are blank, and so are her facial expressions. And then look at those two-" Hikaru said gesturing discreetly over to the fidgety twins. " Their both like rays of sunshine. Don't you think that's at least decent evidence?"

Kaoru smiled at his brother and shook his head. " Not really since everyone has different personalities Hikaru, they might be related but, that doesn't mean they act the same. And the emotions thing isn't good evidence either because, hello Mori-sempai and Kyouya himself never really show emotions. I bet Tamaki was just over reacting because she didn't swoon over him like every other girl." Hikaru slumped back into his chair defeated.

"But, still strange things have been happening ever since they showed up and you know that's true." Kaoru didn't answer but, he hummed in agreement to his brothers words as he continued to observe the suspicious behavior of the newest twins.

* * *

It was free period in class 2A and Robin sat at her desk reading a book that she had picked out from the library earlier that day. It was Friday, the 13th to be exact and she knew something bad was going to happen but, yet she made no move of showing any kind of discomfort. She knew when these kinds of things were going to happen, she's been knowing when these kinds of things happen. The details were usually Reece and Remi's job.

In the morning Robin didn't say anything she never does, it's not like saying when it's going to happen would change anything except maybe the boys behavior making them more jumpy before anything even happened yet. She would always wait for them to find out on their own, and from the vibrating feeling in the pocket of the sweatpants she through on this morning Robin knew that it was one of the boys informing her. Robin sighed softly through her nose and let her eyes roam over the last few words of the chapter she was on before marking her page and closing the book.

She whipped out her black cellular device and turned it on typing in the password and going to the new text she had gotten. _**Reece: Just drew this 15 minutes ago, sorry I didn't send it earlier I have free period now so don't worry about me getting in trouble.~**_Attached to the text was the picture that Reece had said he'd drawn. Robin opened the attachment and as soon as her silver eyes latched onto the image she blinked and was standing now at the edge of the building behind the boy. She was standing in the place where the boys shadow should have been. Snickering and laughter could be heard from behind her, when she turned she noticed some boys from her school laughing and pointing at the boy in front of her. Her eyes roamed down to where the movement of her shadow caught her attention. The shadow was the exact replica of the one that _**was **_behind the boy in the drawing. Robin flexed her fingers and moved her arm- the shadow moved with her following her precisely. The silver eyed girl took a glance up at the sky, and noticed dark storm clouds brewing, and off in the distance over the sound of snickering males Robin could hear thunder. When her attention was finally brought forth upon the boy again she just in time saw him take a step forward and walk off the edge of the building.

Robin blinked again and she was back in her classroom where the sound of girls giggling and mindless chatter filled her ears. She stared down at the picture again before pressing somethings on her phone and began to form a text to send back to Reece.**_When?-Robin_**.

_**Friday, 13th 2:30pm-Reece**_

_**Does Remi have his camera with him?-Robin**_

_**He always does, Rob.-Reece **_

_**Meet me in the second floor library during lunch and tell Rem, to have his camera ready.I think I know this boy.- Robin**_

_**Kay.-Reece**_

_**Oh, and Reece, calm down we don't want anyone thinking you two are acting suspicious.-Robin**_

She didn't wait for his reply because she knew his answer, it was always the same in situations like this. A simple We'll try our best that reassured Robin just enough to know that they aren't having a panic attack like when this first started.

She stuffed her phone into her pocket and stole a glance at the clock knowing that the classes would be released for lunch in about 20 minutes. So in the mean time she turned back to her book and began to read once more unaware (or most likely just ignoring) that one of the boys who sat behind her was evaluating her.

_Interesting. _Kyouya thought as he pushed up his glasses causing a glare to fall over them. The girl and her brothers had quipped his interest on the very first day they arrived. One reason for that would be because they had arrived half way through the third semester. The third semester was only three months before the new year started up in April again. Another reason would be because he had little to none information on these three siblings. Sure, he had their names, age, previous school/grades, prior location, and where they live now but, that was barely anything.

He had nothing on their parents, not even the _**names.**_ He found some articles of strange happenings in their old town specifically around their area, but when he clicked on the articles it always came out to a dead end. Apparent wrong URL, or the website was plain deleted. This irked Kyouya slightly because he knew everything about everyone. And it wasn't just one person he had no information about, it was **_three_** people, that little tidbit just didn't sit well with the Shadow King.

"Who are you writing about now _Mon Ami_?" The sound of his best friends voice asked. Kyouya sighed and scribbled one last thing down in his notebook before shutting it and sending a small glance in Tamaki's direction. "No one of importance." The glasses bearing teen said in a dismissive tone. Tamaki smiled and looked over at the lone girl sitting in front of them, her seat mate was absent this day so he couldn't talk with her. Actually it was more like talk at her, while she continued to read. But, even though her obvious inattentiveness Nubo was always smiling. On Friday's like these for the past two months Tamaki has noticed Robin shove a notebook at her desk partner before he could even speak. The first time she did it, he seemed confused until he opened and read it letting a large smile plaster itself onto his face. The next Fridays after that it seemed like he awaited for the notebook that she **_always_** handed to him. Except for today because he was absent.

"Is it her?" The blond boy whispered as he leaned in closer to the side of the Shadow Kings face. Kyouya pushed his face away and turn to face the boy fully. He pushed up his glasses letting a glare fall over them and smiled his Host Club smile. "_**No.**_" Tamaki took the hint and nodded at his friend who returned to writing in his notebook- while from time to time glancing at the reading girl.

"Is their something on the back of my head?" A voice asked Tamaki breaking him out of his trance. Robin was still turned away from them but, from the shuffling in her hands Tamaki could tell she was closing her book. "I'm sorry Ms. Robin were you talking to us?" Kyouya asked letting a fake smile fall onto his face. "Well nobody else besides you and Souh-san have been staring at me for the past 10 minutes so, yes I am talking to you Ootori-san."

Tamaki's eyes widened. _**How could she know if she was turned around ignoring everyone the whole time?**_Kyouya remained collected and kept the smile on his face." I'm sorry if we offended you Ms. Robin but, like my friend Tamaki here would say your beauty is hard to ignore."

"Flattery will get you no where." Kyouya's smiled faltered but, it was barely noticable. **_Why hasn't she turned around._**"It might not but, honesty will."

"Honesty is the best policy but, insanity is the best defence." Robin stated her tone still drowning in a blank, sarcastic tone. Tamaki wonders if she always sounds like that because that's how it seems to him. " Ahh, quoting someone are we now Ms. Robin I could tell from all the books you read in class that you are a Literature fan. I am as well it's just I'm afraid I don't know which author or poet stated the quote you just recited. Would you mind enlightening me?"

The side of Robin's mouth twitched but, still no smile. She did though finally turn to face them after shoving the book into her bag. " Oh, it's no poet or author, my father said that to me once when he had gotten drunk during Reece and Remi's 12th birthday." Kyouya felt his eyes twitch and Tamaki stared at her horrified. Robin she just took in their expression with a blank one of her own. Kyouya was the first to recover- he cleared his throat and sent the girl before him another Host Club smile. " Your father gave wonderful advice."

"Don't lie to me." Robin said after a small awkward silence filled with Robin watching Kyouya's every move and Kyouya in return doing the same. Tamaki felt trapped in a battle between to rabid lions and only cowered in his seat. But, when he heard Robin say those words he looked up dumbfounded.

"And don't smile at me like that either. Smile's are meant to be genuine not forced, or breed out of you by your parents. Your smile is fake and practiced from the life you live and the club you participate with. I'm not going to fall at your feet and swoon over some simple flattery and a ]few smiles. I hate smiling, or laughing I think it's pointless that's why I'm saving them for moment's when it counts. Also I don't like it when people lie, I like it short and to the point, you think my fathers advice is horrible then say it, because your right it is horrible spoken out of a low life drunk's mouth with nothing better to do in his life then to ruin my brothers and I's future. It bothers you that you don't have enough information on me, then tell me I just might fill in the gaps. You find me and my brothers _strange_, then tell me it's not like I'll ever show you people any kind of reaction so why are you so hesitant on telling me the truth. The truth hurts, but frankly I don't care."

The whole class seemed to be quite after Robin's little speech, that for once was able to leave not only Tamaki but, the Shadow King baffled. The lunch bell rang a minute later, and Robin stared at them for another moment before standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving without a glance back or a single word. When she was gone Kyouya blinked once before letting a smirk etch itself onto his face. _Interesting. Very interesting._

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Remi whispered as he paced back and forth in a small for the most part abandoned section of the library. " I don't know." Reece echoed back as he sat on the sill of one of the large windows that over looked the schools courtyard. "I'll tell you what were _not_ going to do. Were not going to pace a hole into the schools library floor that's one thing were _not_ going to do." At the sound of Robin's voice both twins jumped and turned around amubushing their sister with large hugs.

"Alright, alright I'm half your size remember, easy please." Robin muttered out as they rubbed their cheeks against her head. When they let go identical smiles occupied both of the boys faces and they forgot their momentary problem. Robin felt the corner of her mouth twitch up and let it stay their momentarily so the boys could see before fading back into her normal personality. "Daichi Yuhara, that's the boy that Reece drew today. He's in 3A and almost always keeps to himself. I'm pretty sure he's bullied."

Reece's face turned somber while Remi pursed his lips and nodded his head in understanding. "Do you know where he is now?" The green-eyed twin asked. Robin dropped her bag on the window sill that Reece was previously sitting on. "Yeah, why do you think I said to meet up in Library Room 2? This is surprisingly the library with the least amount of people. Sometimes I come here during study hall, and I see him here every time. I even came here for lunch last week when I was purposely avoiding people and he was sitting at one of the tables writing in a notebook."

Reece rose his eyebrows, and the corner of his mouth twitched down into a semi-scowl. " Do you know exactly what happens?" It was quiet as she stared into Reece's blue eyes, Remi was watching them both biting his lip waiting for his sisters reply. "He jumps." The Parker siblings sat in another silence. Reece and Remi seemed to be deep in thought while Robin looked out of the window she was sitting by and watched all the other students walking around on the courtyard." Lets get started guys. It's 12: 40 and he jumps at 2: 30 during the time when everyone is getting ready for club activities and heading home."

Off behind a bookshelf, three other students craned their necks to watch the Parker siblings. Well it was more like two of them craned their necks while, one of them just stood out in the open with his (her?) arms crossed. Haruhi Fujioka the Host Clubs cross-dresser glared at her twin friends. "Can we stop this guys it's ridiculous." She deadpanned. Hikaru sent a quick glare over at her before shushing the girl. " Haruhi can you please hide like Kaoru and I, we might get caught."

"Caught by who?" An unexplained voice asked. The two ginger haired twins jumped but, managed to stifle their screams as they turned around to be faced with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. "Caught by who, Hika-chan?" The twins hushed Honey and pointed obnoxiously over at the Parker siblings. Haruhi sighed in exasperation and turned to steal a glance at the them. Remi, the greened eyed one was fiddling with his camera and listening to the from the looks of it serious conversation that Reece the blue-eyed one, and their sister Robin was it?- Were having.

"Oh, those the new foreign exchange students right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go say Hi?" Honey said as he started to make his way over to them. Kaoru and Hikaru about had a heart attack and pulled Honey back throwing him into Mori's arms. Honey blinked his eyes, and pouted at them." We can't go say 'Hi' Honey-sempai we're spying."Kaoru hissed as he glanced back over the bookshelf checking to make sure they didn't hear anything. " Why?" Honey asked tilting his head in curiosity. "Strange things have been going on lately in the school, and that only started ever since they arrived."

"Is that true Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, hold up for a second. Just because some strange things have been happening ever since they arrived does not mean that their the cause. And besides strange things happen in the Host Club all the time. And I do mean all the time."

The boys all stared at Haruhi trying to let the logical things she said sink in. " Yeah, but not like the things that have been going on the past few months. And besides their behavior is, weirder than our's!" Hikaru stated trying to defend his reasoning. Haruhi opened her mouth to retort when someone cut her off. " I agree with Hikaru."

They all looked at Kyouya and Tamaki who just showed up standing opposite of where Haruhi was standing. " I barely have any information on them, and the confrontation that I just experienced in class was very surprising." The Host Club turned silent for minute, Hikaru shot an '**_I told you so_**' glare at Haruhi. " What kind of confrontation?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, it was horrible. **FRIGHTENING**. As if she had read Kyouya's mind and knew just what he was thinking!" Tamaki exclaimed shrieking over dramatically. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey hushed Tamaki loudly. " Sorry.."

Robin shook her head and glanced back at Haruhi who was standing out in the middle of one of the book isles. **_Idiots I swear. _**" Hold on guys I need to go fix something wait for me here." Reece and Remi shared a look with each other a small smile on their faces as they glanced over at Haruhi who was frustrated whisper yelling to people who were hidden behind the bookshelves. _**Silly**_. They thought together as they smiled at each other once again before getting their things ready.

"That sounds scary Kyo-chan." Honey-sempai said shaking as tears cascaded down his face. Kyouya pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, letting a glare fall over them. " Yes well Tamaki might have over dramatized it but, it was quite baffling for me as well."

" She had a point though." Haruhi said in annoyance. " I prefer it as well when people just tell me straight out what their deal is."

"Yes, Haruhi we understand that she might have a similar way of thinking as you do, but the point of this story is, how could she know that Kyouya had barely any kind of information on her. _AND_ how could she tell he was lying or whatever." Hikaru said- Now he was the one exasperated.

"And besides the fact did you see the way she dressed." Kaoru remarked in distaste, remembering the light grey sweatpants that clenched right above her ankles, along with a baggy black tank top, and obvious male plaid green, black, and dark blue throw over shirt that was unbuttoned, not to mention her beaten up old tennis shoes. Haruhi shot him a disbelieving look and opened her mouth to defend the girl when a mono-tone voice spoke up. " What's wrong with the way I dress." Everyone froze, except for Mori, and Kyouya who were surprised but, managed to keep their cool. Haruhi was slightly frazzled- the voice came from directly behind her. Haruhi turned slowly on her heel to stare into the most vivid silver color she had ever seen. " R-Robin-sempai! W-when did you get here?"

"I was here since the beginning of lunch, and from the looks of it so were you. By the way I don't appreciate being watched." Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru stuttered trying to find an answer or something to say back but, they had nothing. " I apologize sincerely Ms. Robin for my club members ridiculous behavior."

Robin's silver eyes slid over to Kyouya and caught a glimpse of him smiling at her. Her mouth twitched into a scowl, once she noticed. Kyouya seemed baffled again and only strained to make his smile more genuine looking. But, it was obvious the silver eyed vixen wasn't buying it. "Hmm." She hummed in reply as she continued to observe the glasses barer with distaste. Robin was about to walk away when something slammed into her and viciously hugged at her abdomen. Blank silver clashed with warm golden-brown. " Hi! My names Mitsukuni Haninozuka but, you can call me Honey. This is my bunny Usa-chan!" Robin stared at the boy then at the bunny.

Tamaki and a few others expected her to blow up and say something to hurt Honey's feelings but, Robin did the opposite. The corner of her mouth twitched but, no smile as she placed her small hand on Usa-chan's head and rubbed it affectionately. " He's cute." Her tone remained bland but, amusement was shining through her previous blank eyes. Honey beamed at her and Tamaki watched dumbfounded his jaw went slack hitting the floor. " I have tried **_weeks_** to get some kind of reaction out of her while Honey-sempai spends five seconds talking to her and gets _**something**_ even if it seemed like **_nothing _**big. !" The violet eyed prince ranted out at the top of his lungs.

Robin ignored him though just giving him a side glance." Princess. In apology to our rudeness I would like to personally invite you over to the Host Club today after school. That way I can spend time basking in your beauty." Tamaki said dramatically as he pulled out a rose from _**no where again**_ and knelt on one knee holding it out toward her. The silver eyed female's lip twitched but, she just stared at the flower and Tamaki with no emotion. She removed her hand from Usa-chan's head and took the flower from the blondes hand. A large smile grew on his face only to fade when Robin spoke."No."

Next minute she blinked and... he's gone. **_Of course._**Robin thought as she looked at a far off corner in the library. Twin identical laughter was heard but, not the laughter she was used to. These sounded different. Arms suddenly wound around her shoulders from both sides and two faces pushed themselves into her vision.

"Wow that's a new record..."

"Yeah, Tamaki must be seriously upset that you rejected him."

Robin sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling. " I should care because?" A weird protesting sound was heard and when Robin looked over at Tamaki she noticed him lying on the floor with two 'Xs' over his eyes and what looked like an arrow piercing him in the chest. The laughter sounded again except this time Robin noticed Kyouya push his glasses up at the exact same time to hide his obvious smirk. And Haruhi was trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand.

"Oh, and one more thing. You-" Robin said pointing at Haruhi. " Do the girls here seriously believe your a guy?"

The Host Club froze at those words. Two twins- that she actually knew- suddenly popped up behind her. " What do mean Rob?" She heard Remi ask. The copper haired boys who where invading her personal space jumped at the sound of his low voice. " Yeah Rob, Haruhi's a male."

"No she's not."

Tamaki jumped up from his dying spree when those words left her mouth. " What are you talking about Princess. Haruhi is obviously a male. You should listen to your brothers more often. Aha-ha-ha." He was literally sweating bullets. Robin stared at them all with a blank expression. A small twitch of her lip had everyone staring at her in awe. The small quirk stayed in place as poorly hidden amusement shined in her eyes.

"Right."

"You believed that?"

"No."

"Had a feeling."

Haruhi sighed out as she closed her eyes in exasperation. Almost all of her friends except Kyouya and Mori-sempai were having a heart attack behind her. " _Aspetta un minuto per favore!_" Reece cut-in confusion showing on his face.

"Did you just speak in Itali-"

"_Sta 'zitto!_" Reece snapped again in irritation. " He means be quiet." Remi informed them with an eye roll directed at his brother's weird behavior. "You're really a girl?" Reece asked Haruhi, ignoring Remi's sass. Half the Host Club behind her began to object, while Haruhi did nothing to retaliate. " Of course **NOT**. Haruhi is a boy, b-o-y, boy as in male." Tamaki once again tried to imply, before he was hit in the face by Kyouya's hand. Everyone (Kaoru, Hikaru,Honey and Tamaki) seemed to stop whatever they were doing and direct their attention toward Kyouya and a pouting Tamaki who was rubbing his face. " The more you talk the more information they seem to find out about us, while we still have barely nothing on them. So I suggest you stop**_ talking_**."

"So I was correct?"

Kyouya froze at those words his steely gaze falling on a blank faced, silver eyed girl. " What do you mean, Ms. Robin?"

"You **_are_** trying to get information on my family and I." Kyouya tensed and pushed his glasses into place. He wanted to use his words as carefully as possible with this girl. " I was pretty certain you knew that already, unless I miss understood what you meant?"

" Then your right."

" About what Ms. Robin?"

Robin stared at him for a while- the whole library probably could feel the thick tension between them." About miss understanding. Earlier when I said you wanted information on us, I was implying that you wanted to get to know my family and I as people. But, now you gave me the enlightenment of knowing that you don't really care. You just want to know if we have anything worth benefiting toward you, and your little club. Or even if we have something blackmail worthy. _Hmmm_. You sure are an interesting being." Robin mused out loud her eyebrow quirking up.

Kyouya's eyes had widened behind the glare of his glasses and by now he didn't bother not showing his annoyance. **_She tricked me. _**Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. " You tricked me." He breathed out. " You knew the whole time, you just wanted to hear me say it out-loud, didn't you."

If Kyouya was anywhere near being right Robin sure didn't show it. Out of all the people he has met, including himself, who have an amazing ability to keep a poker face, this girl in front of him was the most irking of them all.

" And why would I do that?"

" Stop playing mind games and tell me."

" I did tell you. **_You_** Ootori-san are just stuck on the thought that I planned this all out. I might have, I might have not. I already told you what I did. Oh, and one more thing Ootori-san, if you're going to be giving out advice on keeping quiet and not letting out to much about yourself, might as well listen to your own words first-before telling others do to so."

And with that Robin turned on her heel walking away with Reece, and Remi trailing behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_12:50pm_**

**_ Robin, Reece, and Remi..._**

_ Click. Click. Click._ Remi pulled the camera away from his face and fixed the sharpness of the lens before bringing it back up and snapping several more pictures. He moved a little to his right and snapped two more before letting the camera drop around his neck. He made his way out of the little hiding spot he had chosen, and over toward where Robin and Reece stood waiting for him.

Reece already had set out Remi's forest green laptop, Remi smiled at his brother before taking his camera off from around his neck. He fiddled with the device for a minute before somehow connecting a piece from the digital old-school looking camera with the laptop. Photo's began to flood on the screen of the green Sony computer. He clicked on one particular picture that caught his attention, and enlarged it so his siblings could see. He silently pointed his finger at the shapes that where dancing before his eyes. The shadow that was cast on the carpeted floor behind the boy Remi was taking pictures of- was the same shape of the shadow drawing that Reece had made. He clicked on another photo and a black blurry fog appeared over the boys silhouette.

"So it's set in stone, now, huh?"

The question was echoed out of Reece's mouth but, his siblings remained silent not answering him. Soon after Remi closed his laptop and fixed his camera not taking it off from around his neck. Robin didn't say anything as she moved to get her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and taking a glance at her phone so she could check the time. 3 minutes until the bell rang.

"I'll send you both, a text of what each of us is going to do. Right, now I have to get to class." She moved toward her brothers and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek." We have to be careful." Robin reminded sternly, staring at her brothers." We can't let anyone find out. Even if it means, risking one persons safety over our own." With that said she walked away from the twins and out of the library.

* * *

**_1:40pm_**

**_ Reece..._**

" I don't understand Kyouya-sempai, why did it bother you so much that the Parker's know you only want to get close to them for your own benefit and information purposes? You never cared when other people found out." Haurhi asked as she and the rest of the Host Club began to make their way together toward Music Room 3. Everyone else was silent awaiting his answer. He was questioned non-stop first by Tamaki about this during the rest of their classes, and now that he was with the others the topic still didn't falter. He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. A migraine was most likely coming on.

"No reason."

It was silent for about a minute before Tamaki exploded." Oh, mommy why can't you just tell us! We won't judge, promise!" Kyouya continued to walk despite that fact his blonde best-friend was clinging to his arm like a baby koala. The youngest Ootori suddenly stopped walking causing his friends to do the same. His expression was unreadable due to the current glare on his glasses but, they could tell he was getting annoyed with them.

" It just surprised me." He said a menacing ora around him. " I let her get inside my head, a mistake I'll be sure not to make again." Haurhi felt sweat drip down the back of her neck, as she watched Kyouya shake Tamaki from his arm, before beginning to walk again.

"He's just as obtuse as that girl Robin." Hikaru mumbled under his breath as they tried to catch up with the Shadow King's long stride.

"You can say that again." His twin mumbled back.

The rest of the walk to the Music Room was filled with mindless chatter. Once they arrived Kyouya was about to open the door, only to be stopped by Haruhi. "Wait." She said moving closer to the door."Do you hear that?"

Everyone around the cross-dresser strained to hear what ever it was that caught her interest. At first they couldn't hear anything but, then the sound of a melody began to play from inside.

Haruhi took Kyouya's place and slowly opened the music room door, glad that this time she wasn't swarmed by bright lights, and rose pedal's. Singing followed soon after the door was opened. American singing in fact, a song unfamiliar to her, and completely in English.

_All I am, is a man, I want the world in my hands I hate the beach but, I stand in California With my toes in the sand_

Haruhi craned her neck, around the small crack of the door to see a familiar figure sitting at the piano Tamaki had in the room. His fingers expertly danced across the keys- his dark blue eye's were closed.

_ Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered Touch my neck and I'll touch yours You in those little high waisted shorts, oh_

She moved in quietly and soon, was followed by the rest of her friends who attempted to be as silent as possible. Except for Kyouya and Mori, who just walked right in.

_She knows what I think about, and what I think about One love, two mouths, One love, one house No shirt, no blouse, just us, you'll find out Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

Haruhi's big brown eye's sparkled as she continued to watch him play. His voice was beautiful. Like nothing she's ever heard before. It tugged at her heart strings despite the fact she didn't have a good understanding of what the lyrics ment.

_ 'Cause it's too cold For you here and now So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

Tamaki anxiously chewed on his bottom lip. He was sweating bullet's glancing at the singing boy, and then back at Haruhi who had a look on her face that Tamaki has never seen before. The blonde was one step away from doing something rational (ridiculous) to stop the boy from playing anymore, and to stop Haruhi from staring at him like that. But, he was at the same time to mesmerized by the haunting melody.

_ And if I may just take your breath away I don't mind if it's not much to say Sometimes the silence guides our minds to Move to a place so far away_

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at the singing boy in bewilderment. At the time it didn't even register to them that he was inside of the Host Club, before the designated hours. All that mattered was the wonderful sound he was making.

_ The goose bumps start to raise The minute that my left hand meets your waist And then I watch your face Put my finger on your tongue 'Cause you love the taste yeah_

Honey's eyes watered and Mori handed him a tissue. The usually blank senior had a surprisingly soft look on his face as he stole a glance at the singing male.

_ These hearts adore Everyone the other beats hardest for Inside this place is warm, Outside it starts to pour_

Kyouya's eyes had a glare cast over them, and he was furiously scribbling something down in his notebook but, even he was enjoying the music the boy was playing. The look of pain and concentration on the younger boy's face was certainly inspiring- though he would never admit it. It was also useful information on the male. He was obviously very in tune with music. And gave it all of his energy. _Interesting._

_Coming down One love, two mouths, One love, one house No shirt, no blouse Just us, you find out Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no..._

"Oh, " Everyone seemed to snap out of their trance when the music had abruptly stopped playing. It was like they could finally think straight. The haunting melody still drifted in the air around them though. Haruhi could have sworn that she heard, the sound of back-up vocal's. Kind of like ghostly moaning, it was there when he was playing which gave the song a haunted feel, but now she couldn't hear anything except for a light ringing echo of the song.

" Sorry, I didn't even notice you came in." His blue eye's pierced through them. No grin was on his face which striked Haruhi as odd, in a bad way. He was the more energetic one of the Parker twins. "I tend to get carried away when I'm playing."

Now that his head was on straight Hikaru scowled at the boy before him."Why are you here." He snapped out a little to harshly. Reece smiled in a somber fashion, which sent a cold chill down Hikaru's back. He shared a look with his brother who's eye's told him he felt it as well.

" I wanted to apologize for my sister's earlier actions. I bet she doesn't really mean to come off as so cold, Robin just doesn't know how to deal with...feeling. In a way it's new to her."

"What to you mean, Ree-chan?" Honey asked from his perch on Mori's shoulder. Reece looked up at the ceiling the same odd smile on his face. "Nothing, really. I guess I'm just rambling."

"You came here for another reason as well." Kyouya said locking gazes with the second oldest Parker child."Didn't you?"

A small silence enveloped them, and in between the short time it took to cause everyone to quite down, Reece had lost any trace of a smile. He sat their in front of them with a serious expression, letting his eye's roam over each and everyone of them.

"Indeed Kyouya-sempai, you're right."

Kyouya couldn't help but, let a knowing smirk grace his features. " I came with a warning from Robin."

Reece licked at his lips, his pink tongue poking out and running over his bottom lip in slight nervousness. He stood up and made his posture straight, standing to his full height potential, he then leisurely made his way over to the Host Club until he stood directly in front of them.

" **_It's best that you stay out of our business._** "

Kyouya's eyes hardened as he stared at the tall boy. His glare was fierce but, the Parker male seemed unfazed. " Is that a threat?"

Reece smiled again as he shook his head so softly Tamaki thought he imagined it. " Not at all, at least in my opinion." Reece's smile dropped suddenly again as he glanced down at his shoe's. " And as much, as I hate to say it. I agree with her."

Everyone was quite and tense, waiting for him to continue.

" I don't know if, you ever wanted to try to attempt to be friends with us in the first place. Or if you just wanted to know more about us. But, it's not right. You might not care but, no one knows much about us around here and that's the way it should be forever." Tamaki could see it was hard for the boy to get this out.

" Our information, is kept private for a reason. We don't need prying hands invading our life." Reece licked at his bottom lip again. He hoped he didn't sound to strange. " It could end up being harmful to us and, I hope that you understand that. I don't want this to escalate to something more than what it really needs to be."

Tamaki wanted to question the boy but, Reece wasn't done talking yet. " My brother and I are important to Robin. And despite the way she acts, I know. Because I feel the same, and so those Remi."

"Robin will, do anything to keep us safe." Reece's voice was strained as he desperately tried to get his point across. " So what I'm trying to say is, please, just please. Stay out of it. I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to be friends but, that's also up to you. What I mean is, if you ever want to try and be friends with us... Make sure it's because you want to be friends, and not because you want to know about the strangers who started going to school here."

No one spoke they just stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of them. Reece smiled sharply taking a glance at the time on his phone. " I have to go now." He rushed out slightly panicked. " Please. I'm begging, please, no more prying into our private matter's. Like I said their private for a reason, and that reason is to keep us safe. I hope you can understand."

And like that he was gone rushing past them and out of the Music Room doors.

* * *

_**2:00pm**_

_**Robin...**_

Robin was in the girls bathroom staring at her reflection. Her hair was still in the same haphazard bun that it had been all morning. She sighed loudly and looked down at her bag. _**I need to change but, I really don't want to.**_After another minute of debating she shuffled into a bathroom stall locking it behind herself. Once Robin was behind the safety of the stall, she shrugged off the plaid button down that, earlier that day she had stolen from Remi's room. Then she pulled off the baggy black tank top, which was surprisingly her's despite how very lose it is on her. After kicking off her beaten up old white tennis shoe's, she stripped off her grey sweat pants, and opened her bag pulling out some other clothes.

She quickly slid into her bleached denim jean short shorts, and pulled on her black thigh-high socks that ended two inches above her knee. She pulled a light grey crop-top tank-over her head, and smoothed it down, so it didn't wrinkle. When she was finished slipping into her black combat boots, Robin quickly shoved all the clothes she pulled off before back into her bag. Opening the stall and moving back toward the mirror's she once again examined herself.

Her crop-top ended in the middle of her abdomen and, showed off her pleasant flat stomach. Her legs looked long in the shorts and socks she pulled on despite her short height. But, her hair looked all over the place by now, it's not like she cared though. in all honesty she never bothered much with appearances. With another sigh she untied her rat's nest from the messy bun it was in and let her chocolate mermaid curls cascade down her back. Pulling up her bag so in rested inside one of the sinks she began to rummage through it, soon pulling out a grey hair brush.

Robin yanked the utensil over her long glossy hair. When all of the tangles were gone she shook out her head letting her hair layer out the way it always does. She continued to gaze at herself noticing the major changes her body has taken compared to what she looked like when she was an 8th grader back in London. Her legs, like she noticed earlier were longer especially with the thigh gap she has, and her chest was no longer flat but, well proportioned. Not to big but, a humble size. She had tight elegant curves, and a small waist. Her eye's were one of her best features, vivid soul piercing silver orbs framed by long dark lashes. Her nose was small and lightly upturned- and her lips were a nice rosy color.

At least that's one good thing her and her brothers had gotten from their parents. Their looks. Maxwell and Gertrude Parker were no average looking people, both strikingly gorgeous despite their disgusting personalities. Robin scowled when the thought of her parents popped into her head, she squeezed her eyes closed and pushed them away. They were nothing to her now- actually they were always nothing to her. They didn't raise her, she raised herself as well as her brothers. Maxwell and Gertrude were strangers to them as much as she, Reece and Remi were strangers to this school. And that's all they'll ever be- Strangers who for the time being are rotting in a jail cell back were she used to live.

Opening her eye's Robin put away her hair brush and began to fix the minimal amount of make-up she had on that day to begin with. After that was done, Robin took a deep breath and closed her bag before pulling on the black beanie she had brought with her. Walking out of the bathroom she was barely walking a minute in the destination she had to get to when she was bumped into by someone. Their bodies collided and Robin grunted lightly but, managed to get a good grip on the persons shoulders. The silver eyed female managed to steady her own body as well as the person's who she had ran into.

To any passing students it might have looked like she and this person were sharing a very unpleasant hug. With Robin's hands gripping at the material of this males blazer, her small fingers making pressure on his shoulders. While he had one of his hands awkwardly on her left elbow while the other rested on her right hip. Robin pulled back unphased and dropped her hands from the males shoulders. The hand on her elbow moved away but, the one on her hip was still there, his hand was warm transferring his own body heat to her. Robin hadn't even realized she felt quite cold in the air conditioned school since she had changed her clothes.

Her head craned up to stare at the familiar male. Copper hair, golden eye's, and pale skin. It was one of the Host Club twins but, which one. Robin stared into his eyes trying to find what she was searching for and, once she did she could finally put a name to the face. Kaoru- the nicer mischievous twin.

"I'm so sorry are you alright." His voice echoed out eyes still locked with her own. Robin's eyes narrowed half an inch, when she felt the hand on her hip tighten slightly but, she still nodded telling him she was fine. His facial features seemed to relax as did the hand he still had on her. He moved it away soon after- not rushed though like he was caught doing something embarrassing. Slowly- normally as if he honestly cared if he had hurt her.

He stepped back a bit and looked her over brows furrowed. When his eye's made contact with her's again, she raised a brow at him. He sent her a sheepish smile as he rubbed that back of his neck. "This might sound weird but, uh, have we met before?"

Robin's mouth twitched in amusement but, no smile._**I had a feeling he didn't recognize me.**_"Look harder." Was her only reply.

Kaoru was confused but, nodded his head brows crunching together again tightly as he looked her over. She had nice legs, and a flat stomach with soft looking skin. Her face had little to none make-up on, not like she really needed it though. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched, and her eye's were amazing. All in all she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. **_Kind of like Haruhi and, that Parker girl._**- A light bulb lit up over his head and he stood their gaping at her.

Robin closed her eye's letting a tiny smile grace her features. When she did that Kaoru could see a little hint of a dimple on her cheek. " I'm leaving now."

True to her word Robin walked away from him not turning back, leaving Kaoru to twist his head and watch her walk by-still not quite believing that she looked so different.

* * *

_**2: 00pm**_

_** Reece and Remi...**_

"So, what do you think? Did I give to much information away to them or not." Reece echoed back to his brother who was changing in the stall.

Reece himself had already changed out of his, bright orange dress shirt, black tie, black skinny jeans, and matching Doc Martins, and into a light grey V-neck shirt, with black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a matching leather jacket.

"Nah'," The stall opened with a creak and out walked a similarly dressed Remi minus the jacket and replaced by a black open cardigan. " I think you did just fine, they might be curious, yeah, but, now it's up them if they choose to respect our wishes or not."

Reece nodded his head and stared at his reflection, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"2: 05." The green eyed twin replied fixing his clothes as he to stared into the bathroom mirror. "We should get going if were going to do this in a way so that not many people see." Remi was quiet as he stole a glance at his twin. A small smile made it's way onto his face as he quickly extended an arm and punched his brother in the bicep.

One second Reece was watching himself in the mirror and the next thing he knows, a sharp pain was being delivered into his left arm and he was sent flying, half way across the bathroom and straight into a wall. "What the Hell was that for!" He snapped snarling at his younger brother once he sat up leaning against the wall and rubbing at his arm.

"Shall I remind that your a little **_to strong for your own good as well as mine and others _****_Remi_**,because that fucking hurt!" Remi sent his brother a smile and laughed lightly." I just wanted to get you to loosen up."

"Message received." Reece grumbled from his spot on the floor. He was planning on continuing to sulk for the rest of their time in the bathroom when an idea struck him. His eye's twinkled as he extended his had out in front of him and imagined grabbing his brother's ankle.

Remi was snickering to himself while making sure his bag had everything securely inside and that's when he felt it. **_Shit._** Was his last thought as he shared a look with his reflection. Next thing he knows his leg is pulled out right from underneath him, and he's laying face first push-up position on the white tile floor of the boy's bathroom.

Reece's giggles began to fill the room echoing off the walls and into the vents. Annoyed but, knowing he deserved it, Remi pushed himself up muttering to himself. "Damn telekinesis."

"Don't be a sourpuss baby brother."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**_2: 19pm_**

**_ Robin, Reece, and Remi..._**

" I just saw Daichi run past me being chased by a couple of other senior boy's. He was heading toward the roof." Reece and Remi tensed up looking at each other before back at their sister. "You remember what to do, right?" Both brothers nodded.

"Good lets go." Robin said grabbing Remi's hand and began pulling him away, while Reece turned ready to follow those boys to the roof." Oh, and Reece!"

The blue eyed twin turned to face his sister's blank face, which was graced by a small smile. Reece's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her smiling at him. " Keep it down a bit, we don't want any windows breaking because of you." Reece grinned breathlessly at her, sending the girl a thumbs up before he rushed toward the roof."

* * *

**_2: 24pm_**

**_ Reece..._**

Reece just managed to push through the large crowd that gathered at the entrance of the roof. Once he opened the door he could hear the snicker's and jeers of his fellow classmates. " He won't do it!" " Man what if he jumps?" " If you're gonna do it get it over with already ya' pansy! I have places to go." A huge horde of laugher followed that once and Reece sneered.

**_If I ever get my hands on the bastard who said, it won't be pretty.-_**Reece pushed through them to the front and saw Daichi, standing at the edge looking down just like in his drawing. His stomach turned unpleasantly. "You don't have to do this!"

Daichi turned around at the sound of his voice. There was blood all over his ruffled uniform and some on his scratched up face. " Come, with me please, Daichi don't." People seemed to quiet down, at the words Reece spoke. It was like they finally realized that this was serious and not a cry for attention. Panic began to rise and Reece desperately tried to ignore them as he held eye contact with his senior.

"Holy Shit, he's really gonna do it!" "Someone go get the principal." "Man I thought he was bluffing! This is bad."

**_No shit Sherlock._** Reece thought angrily as his breathing became labored. If this didn't work then they'd have to go to plan B. And plan B was dangerous, not for the students, but for him and his siblings.

" I can't take it anymore." Daichi's voice was deep and calming but, at the moment it seemed empty. "Getting harassed like this, no one else but, me. Why me? Why.." The seniors voice cracked. Reece felt his heart clench painfully tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. **_Please, please see me, I care. _**" Think of you're family! You're mom, dad siblings if you have any. Please Daichi-sempai. Don't, I-I care. Please..."

Daichi's eyes remained blank but, a sparkle shined through his dark brown eye's. Gratitude. " You're friends are really lucky to have you, if only I had someone like you in my life. A friend."

"You still can! And not just anyone! You can have me, and my brother, and my sister we all care! I promise, just please step down from there.."Reece stepped closer and reached out his arm. Daichi sent him a soft smile. " I'm sorry."

Reece shook his head, furiously as the senior turned back around. Reece began to panic, he needed to start plan B now.

**_Deep breath, remember only knock them out. Don't break them, or any window's._**

The older man at the edge hadn't moved an inch sence he turned but, Reece could see he was ready to jump." **DACIHI- SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIII!**" People around him grabbed their ears as the sound waves from his screech echoed into everyone's ears. Daichi reflexively did the same but, jerked forward a fraction and next thing he knew he was staring up at the sky holding his ears as he fell toward the ground.

**_This is it I guess.-_** The boy thought letting his hands fall from his ears and his eye's close. **_Goodbye._**

* * *

_**2: 25pm**_

_** The Host Club...**_

" I'm telling you guys, I could barely recognize her, she looked so different. And she smiled at me to. I swear. " Koaru said one hand holding onto his chin in a thoughtful manner, his eyes closed. " I'm sure you're over reacting, Kaoru." His brother said back uninterested.

" I believe it, Ro-chan is very pretty, if she tried a little then she'd look even prettier! Right Takashi?"

" Yeah."

"Well I-" Hikaru's statement was cut off by a shrill shriek from somewhere. It shook the building and knocked over cups, most importantly it made his brain feel like it was melting. " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Haruhi shouted back covering her ears in pain.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT, IT'S COMING FROM OUTSIDE!" Soon the sound passed, though and the Host Club relaxed. Tamaki panicked as he looked around the room, at his other customer's. Some where crying, others where hyperventilating, while most where rushing over to the window.

Another shrill screech but, this one human. Yet, everyone even the Shadow King and Mori, flinched. "He jumped from the roof! He's trying to kill himself someone get the Principle now!"

That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**2: 27 pm**_

_** Remi, and Robin...**_

"You think Reece, will manage to convince him?" Remi asked. Robin only opened her mouth to respond only to be reward by a Sonic Screech. "I'll take that as a no!" Remi shouted back hands over his ears.

They saw a body begin to plummet to the ground. Robin quickly surveyed the area and saw no one around on the courtyard. "NOW, REMI!" She shouted at her brother uncovering her ears and pushing the green-eyed twin.

Remi nodded his head and stepped back into a running stance. After a second he sprinted off. _**One, Two, Jump!-**_Remi resighted to himself as he took off into the air and flew full speed at the falling senior. His arms wrapped around the older male tightly and because of the grunt he let out, Remi knew that Daichi felt the sudden impact. The green-eyed boy braced the senior hugging the male to himself. His back, to Remi's chest, one of Remi's arm wrapped around Daichi's chest, while the other wrapped around the older males head shielding his eyes.

They hit the ground with a thud. Daichi grunted again, while Remi only breathed in relief. He released his grip on the senior boy, realizing he must of been gripping slightly to hard because the boy began to squirm.

Robin ran up to them and rolled Daichi off of Remi and on his back onto the ground. Daichi was breathing heavily staring at Remi and Robin."Shhh, you're safe now relax." Robin soothed placing a hand over the male's forehead. Daichi closed his eyes at her touch, and took in one deep shuttering breath. At that exact moment, the doors to the courtyard busted open and out ran the principle followed by other staff as well as students.

Principle Souh ran up to them and stared at the two students in bewilderment. "He's fine Remi- Remi caught him, he's Ok now." Robin said taking her hand off the boys forehead. Daichi's eye's fluttered open at the loss of contact and, he moved only to wince. " I might have caused some bruising he was falling pretty fast and I just ran up last second and wrapped my arms around him yanking him onto me."Remi explained as Principle Souh and one of the school nurses kneeled near the boy.

"Give him room!" Principle Souh yelled. He was waving his hands at the prying students, who were being barely kept back by the teachers.

Remi looked up at the roof the exact same time his twin looked down. Reece sent him a thumbs up, and Remi nodded discreetly. "Help!" Reece yelled out loudly toward Principle Souh.

The older gentleman looked up so fast Robin was surprised he didn't get whiplash. " The students, up here. I-I think they fainted. The shock must have gotten to them. C-Come help please!"

Remi and Robin shared a look in amusement and relief. _They saved him, he's Ok now_. "Hurry up there! Who know's how many are out cold, hurry!" Principle Souh snapped at the extra help. They scrambled away quickly and back into the school toward the roof.

Robin sighed deeply, and let a barely noticable smile grace her face. When she looked out into the crowd, her silver eye's caught sight of several people who could possibly be the thorn in her side. Violet met, silver in a stare of amazement and curiousness. She shook her head softly at her classmate. _**Stay out of it. It's best that way.- **_Robin thought to herself. Tamaki's eye's soften staring at her like she was a hero and Robin turned her head away from his overbearing gaze as well as the rest of the Host Club. _**Damn it, don't get suspicious. Please .**_ Robin thought to herself frantically, though she kept her face neutral like always. **_Please.._**


	7. Chapter 7

Robin sat, at her new desk in the third year class. A the new semester started just two weeks ago. She remember's everything like it happened yesterday, but technically it was only last month. Her silver eye's stared out the window, avoiding the prying gaze, of violet and dark grey orbs-which watched her from across the room. Robin and her brother have avoided the Host Club since the day they had saved Daichi, and it wasn't easy. Those guys were everywhere even at the third year graduation-the Parker's had attended for, Daichi, Kei, and Jiro. Daichi was better now, he spent plenty of time over at their house, and just with them in general, as well as Kei, and Jiro(Nubo as well but he was in her class).

The only annoying thing about them coming over was Kei's sister who was Robin's age, but in a different class. The girl stuck to her like velcro and insisted that Robin join her and her cheerleader friends, for shopping after school-everyday.

_"Oh but, why not Robin!~"_

_"Because I don't like you."_

_***Giggles***__" You're so funny Robin-chan."_

_"Yes. I'm hilarious."_

Robin felt her eye twitch just thinking about it. Cheerleader's weren't her choice of people. And for some strange reason, she could tolerate males so much better than most females. She guessed it was because she grew up with two brothers.

"Robin?" Her head turned to face Nubo waiting for him to continue." Are you alright?"Her eyes subconsciously drifted over toward the two Host Club member's in her class-and she regretted it when she locked gazes with Kyouya. "Yes. Just thinking."

Nubo nodded at her and smiled before he opened his mouth and began to talk her ear off like always. _**Somethings never change. **_Robin thought fondly as she listened to her friends aimless chatter.

* * *

_ You call me up, It's like a broken record Saying that your heart hurts That you'd never get over him getting over you_

_ And you end up crying And I end up lying Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

_ And when the phone call finally ends You say thanks for being a friend, And I'm going in circles again and again_

_ I dedicate this song to you The one who never sees the truth That I can take away your hurt Heartbreak girl Hold you tight straight through the daylight, I'm right here when you gonna realize that I'm your cure, Heartbreak girl . . ._

Haruhi, Hikaru and, Kaoru were standing in that back of Music Room 2, watching as _The Forgotten Souls_ continued on with their band rehearsal. Remi, was there as well, buzzing around the stage at different angles snapping pictures of his brothers band with a camera around his neck. There were other people here to, some regular's that usually go to the Host Club at this hour, and the other half being the original students, who take part in the Performing Arts Club.

"Their really good." Haruhi mused, as she watched them. "There decent."Hikaru mummbled, shooting Kaoru a glare when he elbowed him in the side. Haruhi rolled her eye's at them and continued to listen to the band play. Once the song was over everyone who was in the room burst into loud cheers. Haruhi smiled slightly as she clapped along with the others. Kaoru narrowed his eye's and watched closely as Reece stuck his hand out toward his brother, and heaved him up into the stage easily. They hugged and when they pulled back Remi patted his brother on the shoulder and gestured toward his camera.

After several more minutes of watching the Parker twins interact with the other members in the band as well as fellow classmates, Hikaru moved from his perch near Kaoru, and Haruhi and began to walk toward them. Remi was the first to make eye contact with him, gold, and dark but, strangely bright forest green clashed. He didn't move and his facial expressions didn't portray his emotions. _**These people sure do know how to put up a damn good Poker face.**_By the time Hikaru was standing in front of him, Reece was looking at him as well.

They stood in front of each other in awkward silence. Kei, a senior boy in the band who had graduated last year, with Honey and Mori, shifted uncomfortably. "Ok . . . Um, I'll see you guys later. Maybe we'll stop by at your house." He clapped both twins on the shoulders, and they smiled back at the same time only half paying attention. When the older boy and pretty much everyone else left was when Hikaru spoke up.

"Hey." He said after loudly clearing his throat. Both boys in front of him mumbled back greetings, and before they knew it another silence fell upon them.

"Your band was amazing Reece." Hikaru felt like falling to his knee's in thanks when Haruhi's voice spoke up from behind him breaking the awkward air. Reece smiled half-heartedly at her but, you could see happiness shine in his eye's. "Thank You, Haruhi."

"Look, um, we just wanted to talk." Kaoru said. Remi shrugged his shoulders and fiddled with the camera around his neck, but never broke eye contact. "Well, talk." Another long silence later, Reece sighed and rubbed at his neck with a smile. "We're not really making it easy, huh?" Agreement's were murmured out softly.

"Sorry. It's just our last meetings, weren't . . . what's the word? Pleasant? Yeah, not to pleasant. You can't expect us not to be cautious." Remi said as he gave them a friendly smile.

"Well if your cautious stands for avoiding us like the plague, then you've done a really good job at cautious." Haruhi deadpanned. Reece let out a loud stream of giggles. " Sorry, I just found that funny."

Everyone in the room let out brief laughs, or just smiled more comfortably. The tension began to melt away the longer they all talked, and Hikaru silently wondered why he never realized that Reece and Remi were pretty cool. "We want to invite you to the Host Club . . . to, uh , hang out. Robin to, we would have invited her personally but, she can be a bit hard to approach."

"Oh, don't worry she's always like that!" Reece chirpped happily giving them a closed eyes smile, while Remi nodded in agreement. The three Host Club members felt sweat drip down the back of their necks. "That's comforting . . ."

Reece giggled again and Remi smiled at them. "Sure."

* * *

"I'm not coming."

"Why!"

"Quit whining, its annoying."

"Quit changing the subject, it's irritating."

"Don't sass me."

"Sorry . . ."

"Why, Why, Why won't you come Robinkins, why?! Their nicer now, we swear."

"Yeah. They seemed genuine. And we can't keep avoiding them."

Robin sighed, and rubbed at the bridge of her nose the glasses she was wearing pushing up, and almost falling off her face in the process. Her two, very annoying at the moment, brothers stood near her on her perch at the edge of the railing on her balcony. She was sitting on the railing itself, except the part where it attached to the exterior of the house, so she had at least a wall to lean against. Her right leg was perched up, while her left leg hung loosely barely brushing the safety of solid flooring with her toes.

Robin dog-eared the book she was reading and dropped it on the floor of the large balcony. She wrapped her arms around her right leg and brought the appendage closer to her small frame burying her face into her one knee. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

Both twins shared an exasperated look and sighed. " They'll get to you somehow, Tamaki's obviously very persistent." Remi said as he rubbed at the back of his neck. " I don't care. My resolve beats all persistent people."

Reece smiled in amusement, before giggling loudly. "Please . . . We love you. If you love us you'll come."

It was silent for a while, and Robin could swear she could see the green and blue puppy dog eye's being thrown her way despite the fact she that she was hiding her face. "Maybe."

"Really!" Twin voices asked at once.

"No."

"SO MEAN!" Big crocodile tears flowed from Reece's blue eye's before he composed himself. A big pout was on his face now, fake tears gone, eye's wide and pleading shining with unspoken mischievous ideas. "No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do. You were going to beg me again."

"So . . . is that a?"

"No."

Remi suppressed his laughter when his brother crossed his arms dejectedly like a five year and turned toward him with his pout. The green-eyed twin approached his older sister and held a hand out to her. Robin reached out and took his hand blindly, allowing him to help her off of the railing. " Alright, you don't have to come."

"I wasn't planning on it."

He sighed but, smiled at his sister as she picked up her book and began to walk with them back inside.

They entered her modern gothic style bedroom, and Reece raced forward toward her bed and landed on it with a plop. Almost everything in the room, was black and white. The covers of her bed were white, including the pillows. There was one long noddle shaped throw pillow in the back of everything that shielded the gap between, the mattress and the white headboard. Then two normal pillows resting against the long throw pillow, and another normal shaped, but slightly long pillow, and finally a small square-shaped couch pillow. The covers were pulled all the way up, and a medium-sized black fuzzy blanket strewn over neatly, width wise on her bed.

The balcony entrance was across from wall were the bed was pushed up against. And to the left was the entrance to her bathroom, as well as a full length mirror that pushes open into a walk-in closet, to the right was some extra space along with a large full bookshelf and the exit from her room into the hall. Her walls were painted grey, and the marble tile of her floor was black. There was a single medium sized fuzzy white carpet on the floor, and one black leather chair standing at the carpets corner. On the left side of the bed, resting against the wall, near the bathroom, was a large human sized -and framed- painting. Reece had made it for her, and ever since she always puts it somewhere in her room. On the right side of the bed, near the headboard was a small black drawer, and on it stood a black digital alarm clock as well as, a black lamp. A bit aways from that drawer was another same but, larger drawer. This one was framed by an octagon shaped mirror, on top of it stood, an old fashion light chandelier looking thing, as well as a large black antique vase.

"Comfortable their?"Robin asked with a blank face. Reece's reply was muffled but, Robin heard something along the lines of **_'I'm sleepy, and your bed in soft.'_**

The older Parker sibling sighed and felt the corner of her mouth twitch as she watched Remi move toward her bed as well and flop down near his twin. Robin turned away from them for a second, and closed the door to the balcony locking it securely before she turned back and walked over toward her bed. "Move over."

Instantly both twins scooted over a fraction to make room for Robin in the middle. The bed was only a Queen but, Robin was pretty small so them all fitting in together was no problem, especially when both of her brothers drapped them selves over her comfortably using the older girl as a human pillow.

All three of them laid there in silence. The weather outside was cloudy, like a storm was brewing, and the only light on in Robin's room was the bedside table lamp, and the weird standing chandler thing she had resting on the other drawer. In other words the atmosphere around them was giving a sleepy and tiered ora. Eventually all of them fell asleep peacefully, still coiled around one another. And if Dean walked in later to ask Robin something only to see them asleep, and to walk back out with a smile after turning out the lights. He didn't say anything, and it's not like the sleeping teen's would know.


End file.
